The Fallen
by The Scarlet Rose
Summary: A higher being seeking to rule the world rids Angel of his soul, allowing The Fallen Angelus to return. When this happens, Buffy comes from Sunnydale, thus spiriling me into a really long on going dramatic series. Written in Script form, the first of an i
1. Chapter 1

INT-ANGEL'S BASEMENT-NIGHT

Camera pans through rooms until we reach, ANGEL'S BEDROOM

INT-ANGEL'S BEDROOM-NIGHT

ANGEL lays asleep in his bed. The covers are tossled and ruffeled, he's been sleeping pretty rough. His clothes lay spewed about on the floor. One can assume he's naked.

CLOSE UP ON ANGEL'S FACE

He looks uncomfortable and twitches a little.

INT-ANGEL'S DREAM

INT-WHITE ROOM

A simple huge white room, with apparently no ceiling. Angel appears, wearing his usual all black. He looks around. Then his eyes focus on something.

Camera pans over until we see a LITTLE GIRL about 6 or 7. She plays with a doll. Angel looks at her, raising an eyebrow. She looks up at him

Girl:

You came.

Angel:

You were expecting me?

Girl:

Oh, I've been expecting you for quite some time.

Angel:

Why?

She smiles but doesn't answer.

Angel:

Who are you?

Girl:

Why does he seek knowledge he knows?

Angel:

Who?

She looks at him

Angel:

Me?

Girl:

He knows his questions answer. Yet he continues to question himself. Hmm. Intersting.

Angel:

Who are you?

Girl:

That is not important. What's important, is that you're here.

Angel:

Where is here?

Girl:

The astral plane.

Angel:

Why am I here?

Girl:

That which was meant to be cannot be changed.

Angel:

Why are you here?

Girl:

Because. He put me here.

Angel:

Who?

Girl:

The Fallen. A child of darkness. Of sin.

Angel:

Who is the fallen?

Girl:

The Fallen--

Camera goes black.

It pulls back as if lifting up off of something.

Camera rolls sideways and we see Angel has fallen off of the bed.

Angel:

Oh shi--

INT-OFFICE-DAY

A BOOK is seen being plopped onto a desk. WESLEY stands over it, smiling triumphantly.

Wesley:

Ah hah.

Angel looks up from the coffee mug he seems strangely fascinated in.

Angel:

What?

Wesley:

I believe I found your demons.

Angel looks over his shoulder at the page.

Wesley:

I can't quite pronounce the name but they're servents... workers.

Angel:

Servents of who?

Wesley:

Well... whoever summons them. They do their masters bidding. Nothing can stand in their way.

Angel:

Ruthlessness. Makes them even more dangerous.

Wesley nodds in agreement

Angel:

All the more reason why I should find them and kill them.

Wesley:

Right... wait a minuet... what?

Angel:

All the more reason why I should find them and kill them.

Wesley:

Angel... remember the talk we just had on dangerous? Ruthless?

Angel:

Just like me.

Cordillia:

(mumbeling, not looking up from her fashion magazine)

Not wrong about that.

Angel glares at her, but she doesn't catch it.

LATER THAT NIGHT

INT-DARK ALLEY-NIGHT

ANGEL walks alone, talking to himself

Angel:

Okay... weird dream... doesn't mean anything... just a dream... doesn't mean I'm crazy.

(pausing)

Of course, talking to myself in a dark alley doesn't exactly help me state my sanity case.

A trash can is heard being knocked over. Angel stops and heads towards the sound

INT-ALLEY

A gremlin like demon is seen knocking over a trash can and rumaging through it

Gremlin:

Comming. It's comming comming.

Angel:

(with caution)

Who?

Gremlin:

He who is of pure darkness and evil. A being of pain and torment. Of sin.

Angel:

Who?

Gremlin:

The Fallen.

Angel's jaw quivers at the mention of the fallen.

In his mind flashes that little girl and her mention of the fallen.

Angel:

Who---

A steal pipe cracks down on his head

He stumbles and turns around. Behind him he sees two vampires a GIRL and a MAN. Both full in vamp face.

Girl:

You really are cute. I thought the whole 'Angelic face' thing was just self imposed.

Angel:

Who the hell are you?

Man:

You're murderers.

Angel rolls his eyes in a 'I so don't have time for this' fashion.

The man lunges at Angel who catches him and brings his knee up to his chest. The girl claws at him, and Angel dodges and backhands her, sending her stumbeling. He throws the man into a wall, just in time to break out a stake and drive it into the girl. But uh oh. He misses. He hits her stomach instead. She doubles over in pain.

Angel:

Opps, well... that's a first.

He pulls the stake out of her and rams it into her heart. She's dust. He turns his attention back to the man who sends a kick flying at him. He catches his foot and spins it. But the vamp rolls with it and lands. Sweeping out Angel's feet. Angel falls back and the vampire stradles him, pushing the stake towards his heart.

Angel:

(struggeling)

To an innocent bystander, this does not look right.

Man:

Shut up and die.

Angel:

Heard that line so many times. Try using something like 'Hush up and face your doom' or something...

The man pauses, and for a moment it looks like Angel may win the struggle, but the man recovers.

Angel:

Didn't know you liked it on top so much. You seem to really be enjoying yourself.

Man:

You don't look like you're having too much trouble with this either.

Angel:

If the next line that comes out of your mouth is 'Sit back, shut up and let it happen' I swear...

Man:

Would you please... shut up and die.

Angel:

I told you, that line is so dated.

Man:

You're having fun aren't you?

Angel:

(teasing)

Never said I wasn't.

(he give his a mock kiss)

Man:

I knew you were gay.

Angel:

Yeah, I'm a pretty happy fella'.

Man:

This conversation is really making me uncomfortable.

Angel:

You too huh?

They look at each other for amoment then Angel drives the stake into his heart. He turns to dust and Angel gets up and looks around

Angel:

Now... where were...

He turns around to find the demon gone

Angel:

We?

INT-DARKENED TEMPLE LIKE ROOM

The room is clearly old and ancient. It is decorated in an old Egypt type style. There are pillows on the floor and cloths adjorning the walls.

Camera pans up to a throne which is surronded by shadow. All we can see is a perfect, silkly stiletoe adjorned leg, dangeling. The person stands and moves from shadow into light.

She is beautiful and blond. Tall and skinny. On her back are tattoos and markings. She wears a long flowing white skirt, golden revealing top. Her eyes glisten as does the crown on her head.

Her name is Isis. And she is a higher being.

Isis:

Oh it is almost time.

She swirls, her skirt trailing out behing her.

Isis:

La compida de corozone. I call you forth. On this holy day, in this holy hour. Come forth. Come to me. From the darkest of hells, I bring you. Into this dimension you dwell. Bring forth your evil, your cruelty and malice. Bring forth your corruption. I summon you!

The room swirls with a bright light. Yet the maids adjorning the walls in silence don't even wince. It's as if they are lifelike statues. From a dark portal, out steps a beautiful woman, equally as beautiful as Isis herself. She is tall and pretty with long red hair and quick blue eyes. Her long black dress, hugs her curves and she looks around.

Corompida:

Why have you summonded me?

Isis:

Because Aurora. I have a proposition for you.

INT-ANGEL'S BEDROOM-NIGHT

He sleeps, tossing a bit, still obviously nude.

INT-WHITE ROOM

ANGEL enters still wearing all black. The little girl still sits along the wall.

Girl:

You came back.

Angel:

Not by choice.

Girl:

Yet Champion, you came. You are here.

Angel:

I don't understand why?

Girl:

You seek knowledge. Of things you must soon know.

Angel:

What must I learn?

Girl:

What She will tell you.

Angel:

Who?

Voice:

I believe she's refering to me.

Yet another beautiful woman, she has long blonde hair too and is also fairly skinny. She wears a long beautiful blue gown.

Angel:

Who are you?

Woman:

My name is Gladial. And I need your help.

Angel:

Need my help? With what?

Woman:

Champion. You have learned of The Fallen... no?

Angel:

Somewhat...

Gladial:

Good. There is a higher being. They seek the knowledge and power of The Fallen. They seek to use the power to over run this dimension, rule everything in it. And they have the power to do so. But this is not all.

Angel:

What?

Gladial:

They have... summoned La compida de corozone.

Angel:

The corrupter of hearts.

Gladial:

Yes. And the corrupter is a higher being. But one of evil. She was banished to the darkest of hells much time ago. But who ever has brought her back...

Angel:

Who and why?

Gladial:

I do not know. I do know that I need your help Champion.

Angel:

What are you?

Gladial:

A guardian of light. Of good. I am a protecter of good. Much like yourself. Only... how do you say... higher up on the food chain.

Angel:

Wh--

Gladial:

I shall explain later. As for now Champion. You must stop them.

Angel:

How?

Gladial:

We shall find a way.

Angel:

Who's The Fallen?

Gladial:

Oh Champion... it's _you. _

INT-ANGEL'S BEDROOM. He sits up, panting.

INT-OFFICE-NIGHT

WESLEY stands looking at a rather heavy book, Cordillia as always is lounged behind her desk, with a fashion magazine. Angel sips coffee. Then winces at the taste.

Wesley:

The Fallen? You say?

Angel:

Yeah.

Wesley:

Well that could pertain to a number of things.

He flopps behind a desk

Angel:

I guess so.

Angel looks around. Trying to tell that he's the fallen.

Cordillia:

You okay? You look a little flushed.

Angel:

I'm tired... just haven't been sleeping well. I'm just, gonna get some sleep.

Cordillia:

Sleep tight.

Angel doesn't reply, only manuevers his way to the elevator and goes down.

INT-ANGEL'S BEDROOM

He lays on his back on the bed, asleep.

INT-TEMPLE

AURORA and ISIS talk. Isis sits on her throne, being fed grapes, where as Aurora sits on her stairs.

Isis:

Mmm. I just love grapes. Don't you?

Aurora doesn't reply

Isis:

They're sort of like immortals. When they're children, young, un ripe, they're so sweet. Bitter even. But as they grow older, mature, ripe. That all changes. They still have sweet, but just a little bit of some sort of tang to it. Something about them, a consistancy. They grow bigger, powerful, _tastier_. Then, everything for one reason or another, changes.And they become wine. Something pure and great. A legend. And just like wine, we immortals. We get better with age. Don't you agree?

Aurora:

Hmm. Better with age you say?

She crawls up the stairs sensually, placing her hands on Isis's thighs. She smiles suggestively.

Aurora:

Then they just reach that age where there so yummy and delectable.

Isis smiles

Aurora:

But deciving.

She stands and walks down the stairs

Aurora:

We immortals, with age, we gather wisdom, how to survive. We lie, cheat and decieve, play every card in our hands. So Isis. Why should a higher being, one supposedly of good... why should you?

(she points to her)

Call me?

(She puts her hand to her chest)

Isis:

Because. Like I said, I have a job proposition for you. I dream of making this world my own. My own domain. My own--

She stands and walks down the stairs

Isis:

Play thing. And for that... I require a bit of help.

Aurora:

What is a ruler if she depends on others?

Isis:

Resourceful.

Aurora smiles

Aurora:

What is this job... you wish of me?

Isis:

His name is Angelus.

Aurora:

The vampire? Why he is legendary. Powerful. Mmmm. What are we planing, Isis?

Isis:

He has wisdom. Power and strength. He would be a wonderful alli to have.

Aurora:

He is a vampire. Why should a higher being seek his help?

Isis:

Because. He is not just any vampire. He posses cunning and wit. Not to mention a six pack.

(she licks her lips)

Hmm. But, I want his help. And for that. I need you my pet, to do something for me.

Aurora:

And what would that be?

Isis looks at her, smiling.


	2. Chapter 2

INT-WHITE ROOM

The little girl still sits as always in the corner, playing with her doll. Angel looks at her for a beat before saying.

Angel:

I'm back.

She doesn't reply

Angel:

Hello?

She doesn't reply

Angel:

Can you hear me?

She imediatly looks up in fear

Angel:

I'm not going to hurt you... calm down.

Girl:

The Fallen. He's ...

Angel looks behind him, expecting to see his counterpart, when he turns back around he discovers that the girl has run off. He runs after her. A moment later, he catches up to her and she's trapped at a dead end. The girl stares right past Angel. Angel turns around to spot, who do you think? Angelus.

Angel:

What--

Angelus:

Lushious thing. Why run Pet? It'll only tire you out.

Girl:

Go away.

Angelus:

We all know that I can't do that.

Angel swings at Angelus, but his arm goes right through him, he's some sort of ghost. He can only watch in horror as Angelus approaches the now screaming for her life Girl and bites her. Behind him, we now see BUFFY eyes too widenend

INT-ANGEL'S BEDROOM-NIGHT

HE imediatly sits up in bed panting

INT-RILEY'S DORM-NIGHT

BUFFY imediatly sits up in bed panting. Riley awakens

Riley:

What? Buffy what is it?

Buffy doesn't reply. She only comes to realize what this could mean.

INT-WHITE ROOM-

ANGEL talks with GLADIAL

Gladial:

The corrompida. Her name is Aurora, and she too is a higher being. She used to be one of good... my sister, both in light and in blood.

Angel:

What happened?

Gladial:

She would kill evil. And then take their power into herself. Eventually... one day, she killed a normal hell god, and

Aurora is seen, stading in front of a man, who is apparently dead. She crackles with energy

Gladial:

The energy became to much for her to handle.

Aurora doubles over in pain, screaming

Gladial:

For she not only obsorbed their power, but their cruelty and malice. And eventually... that pushed her over the top. Drowning out even such a heart as pure and good as hers.

Aurora is now seen, standing, crackeling with more energy, her eyes completely black

Gladial:

Even I couldn't save my dear sister. And soon, she had to be banished to the deepest of hells. I gathered 5 of the most powerful beings of good to help me. Together we made up a circle of six. A circle of light. We created the first spell binding circle. It was me, from the higher planes

INT-HIGH TOWER THINK LORD OF THE RINGS-DAY

SIX stand on each point of a six pointed star. As she calls off their names each lowers their cloak.

LEARNEA-Ice goddess. Cloak should probably have something with feathers or fur.

AMORO-Air god. Something lightweight.

ISIS: Earth goddess. Her usual white.

GLADIAL: Light

PYREA: Fire goddess-

MYSTINE: Water goddess

Gladial:

Lernea from the artic, Amoro from the air, Pyrea of fire, Isis, from the earth. Mystine from the oceans.

Angel:

What happened?

Gladial:

We banished Aurora to the deepest and darkest of hells. So deep not even Charon the faryman would take you there. Only us six know of where she is... and how to bring her back... so of us... who would...

She pauses thinking

Gladial:

I should've known. The only one of us capable of such treasonary. ISIS!

Angel:

Who's Isis?

Gladial:

A higher being, such as myself. She's supposedly of good, but only seeks to favor herself. Only had I known of her later decevience... oh!

Angel:

So, this Isis has brought back Aurora... for what exactly?

Gladial's eyes meet Angel's. She pauses, then replies, possibly lying,

Gladial:

I do not know. But Champion, I do know that this time when you return back to your world, I must go with you.

INT-LOBBY-DAY

GLADIAL sits with CORDILLIA

Cordillia:

So... you're some big higher being thingy?

Gladial:

That is correct.

Cordillia:

So, could you... you know... see about these head spiliting bone crunching vision headaches I have... like about getting rid of them.

Gladial:

I fear I cannot. You we're destined for them. You were bestowed a beautiful gift.

(she smiles)

To be able to see the future, well, even I've always dreamed of having that gift

(she frowns)

Too bad I can't take it from you. I wish I could. Sorry.

Cordillia:

Oh... bummer.

Gladial:

Indeed.

They sigh

INT-ANGEL'S OFFICE

WESLEY and ANGEL stand talking

Wesley:

I've been doing some extensive research on Gladial since you've brought her here. And what I did find doesn't add up.

Angel:

What do you mean?

Wesley:

She's a higher being, full of power and strenght. She's been responsible for many a creation in magic. Including several dimensions and sacred artifacts.

Angel:

On with the point Wesley.

Wesley:

If she's above gods, so strong and powerful, why does she require the help of a vampire?

Angel pauses, they both look at each other, then their heads turn to Cordillia and Gladial, who are still chatting it up in the office.

INT-Riley's dorm

Buffy seems to be in a hurry, trying impationatly to convince Riley that what she's about to do is a good thing.

Riley:

You're going to see him Buffy.

Buffy:

To help him Riley.

Riley:

Because you've had some dreams?

Buffy:

Because I know something bad is about to happen and I need to be there when it does. And if you can't deal with that...

Riley:

Then what?

Buffy:

If you can't deal with me being close to Angel... then maybe you can't deal with me.

Riley sighs

Riley:

I'm just saying... maybe you're rushing head on into this thing.

Buffy:

It's my style. Head rushing. It's what I do. And so is helping friends. And right now, one of my closest friends is in trouble. I have to go to him Riley. Just to help.

Riley lowers his head in defeat and finally nodds.

Buffy:

Good. I'll go call the bus station, book a ticket ... to L.A.

INT-ANGEL'S OFFICE

WESLEY and ANGEL still talk

Wesley:

It doesn't make any sense. Why would she require your help? Shouldn't you need hers?

Angel:

I'm sure there's an explanation for everything...

Gladial:

(o.s.)

For what?

Angel's eyes dart over to her blue ones, she waits patientlny then looks over at Wesley. She looks upset as she comes to realize what he's thinking.

Gladial:

You think I wish to do you some harm? That I am not a servent of good... but one of evil?

Her eyes are as cold as ice now as she advances on Wesley

Gladial:

I do not seek to do you harm. For if I did...

Angel steps in between the two

Angel:

It was just a missunderstanding. But the question at hand still is. Why the hell do you need my help?

Gladial:

Because... Champion, I. As I said, Aurora is my blood. My sister. I've never been able to do much harm to her. Never. That's why I need you.

They stare at each other for a moment, then relax

Angel:

I do have one more question though. You told me that The Fallen is me. Why would people have to fear me?

Gladial:

Oh Champion. You're thinking too much. The Fallen isn't you... it's... he who dwells inside of you.

Angel:

Angelus.

Gladial:

Exactly.

Angel:

Then...

Gladial:

Aurora, she corrupts hearts. Makes people evil. Burns the souls right out of them. I believe Isis intends to have Aurora turn you evil... and from there I cannot be sure.

Angel closes his eyes, he then abrubtly walks past Gladial downstairs

Cordillia:

Tense?


	3. Chapter 3

INT-DOWNSTAIRS

ANGEL stands in front of his bed, pacing. GLADIAL walks to him.

Gladial:

Champion...

Angel:

She wants to bring him back. No... she can't do that.

Gladial:

Champion. Calm down.

Angel:

I can't! You don't know what Angelus is. He's evil, pure and simple. He can't be freed.

Gladial:

Shs. Just relax.

She folds him into her arms.

Gladial:

It'll be okay.

They look at each other, and slowly envelope in a kiss. The kiss grows more passionate and Angel pulls away.

Angel:

I can't.

Glaidal:

Shs. Champion, I can hold your soul inside of you. Just for one night.

They kiss again, softly

White out

Montouge

--Gladial ontop of Angel, his hands caressing her pale back, blond hair amock.

--Angel rolling Gladial so that he's ontop of her

--Her hands roam over his back, she sighs

--He kisses her passionatly

White out

INT-ANGEL'S BEDROOM-NEXT MORNING

Gladial and Angel lay asleep in bed

She awakens and a beat later so does he

Gladial:

Good morning Champion. Sleep well?

He looks at her, she looks suddenly different, blond hair messy and aray, her skin looks a little less pale, she seems a bit more human. Angel smiles at her

Angel:

You can call me Angel if you want.

She smiles at him

Glaidal:

I prefer Champion.

Angel looks at her and sighs, leaning back

Gladial:

What is it?

She runs her fingers through her blond hair, then looks down at Angel.

Angel:

It's just that this Aurora... you say she wishes to remove my soul... she could do that at any given moment. Right? So... there's only one way to be safe... right?

Gladial:

What do you mean?

INT-ANGEL'S BEDROOM-LATER THAT EVENING

Once again ANGEL is being chained to the bed. WESLEY, CORDILLIA AND GLADIAL do the actual chaining.

Gladial:

(as she's tightening his arms)

Are you sure about this?

Angel:

It's the only safe way.

Gladial:

If you say so.

Cordillia sighs

Cordillia:

I so have to get a new job. Chaining the boss to the bed, makes for an interesting and colorful resume... right?

She gives his leg chain an unusually hard tug

Angel:

Ow. Dammit Cordillia.

Cordillia:

Sorry.

She locks the chain.

Cordillia:

Well. I for one don't want to be here for your soul exchange so I'm gonna take off. Sleep well.

Angel doesn't reply

Wesley:

I suppose there's not much I for one can do here. It's best that I go.

Wesley turns and too leaves.

Gladial:

I'll leave you Champion.

She clicks off one lamp and walks upstairs.

Angel closes his eyes

INT-TEMPLE

AURORA stands eyes closed, concentrating, she holds out her hands. ISIS stands behind her looking rather bored.

Isis:

So this is it? No blood sacrafice? No chanting? Just you concentrating?

Aurora:

Would you please...

Isis:

Sorry.

She succoms to silence. An energy of some sort begins to swirl around her hands. It forms itself into a crystal ball

Aurora:

This is it...

INT-ANGEL'S BEDROOM

ANGEL sits up groaning in pain

INT-TEMPLE

ISIS and AURORA looks at the ball

Aurora:

This is the great Angelus's soul.

INT-ANGEL'S BEDROOM

ANGEL, now ANGELUS laughs.


	4. Chapter 4

INT-BUS STATION-DAY

BUFFY talks on a pay phone

Buffy:

Yeah Wil, I know this could potentially be a bad idea.. but...

(pause)

Well... if there is something up and I don't help him... then what?

(pause)

If nothings wrong then I'll come home.

(pause. she sighs)

Wil, if something was wrong do you honestly believe Angel would tell me?

She sighed

Buffy:

I gotta go. My bus is going to be leaving pretty soon. Bye.

She hangs up.

Buffy:

Not to late to turn back.

She sighs

Announcer:

Bus 517 leaving for Los Angelus, boarding now.

Buffy:

Guess so.

She starts to walk towards her bus.

INT-ANGEL'S BEDROOM

CORDILLIA stands in front of ANGELUS

Angelus:

Long time no see Cor. How you holdin up?

Cordillia:

Shut up.

Angelus:

What? Did I say something wrong? I mean a fella tries to be nice to you. And you shun him.. or maybe... it's just that you have a problem with men. I mean... have any of your relationships turned out well? I mean, there were all those meaningless jocks who couldn't spell their last names and then there was Xander. What did you see in him again? Or maybe you just liked that he made you feel... you know... less like a slut.

Cordillia:

Shut up.

Angelus:

And let's not even get started on the acting career.

She scoffs and storms out of the room

Angelus:

What? Stay! We can cuddle.

He laughs

Angelus:

(to himself)

Bitch.

Gladial stands in the doorway, staring at him

Angelus:

Hello lover. Ready for round two?

She doesn't reply

Angelus:

You know. For a chick who's spent so much time on the higher planes and all. You're pretty good.

Gladial looks at him. Un wavering

Angelus:

What?

She doesn't reply

Angelus:

What? Did I strike a nerve? Or something else the other night?

Gladial:

Steal.

Angel's mouth flies open and out flies a white mist, presumebly his voice. It flies into Gladials septer

GLADIAL'S SEPTER

It is gold with a crystal ball, blue swirling with white ontop. Held in place by golden wrappings.

Angelus tries to speak but is un succesful. He swallows then tries again. And once again fails. He looks up at her in alarm

Gladial:

No longer will your words cause others pain.

He glares at her

Gladial:

What? Did I strike a nerve?

She turns and leaves

LATER THAT NIGHT

INT-ANGEL'S BEDROOM

'GLADIAL' walks into the bedroom, and stands in front of Angelus; septer in hand; who looks rather bored. He looks at her, waiting. She smiles and climbs ontop of him, nibbeling at his ear. He moves his eyes so that they meet hers un sure of her intentions.

Gladial:

Shs Lover.

Her body transforms into that of Isis's. Her septer changes. Now it's still gold, but with a white handle and gold wrapping around it. There is a crystal ball, but it's silvery black and has an eagle perched on top of it, wings spred.

Isis:

Mmm. Alone at last. I've waited so long for this moment. My body is just...

(She runs her hands over herself)

tingeling.

She runs her hands across his lips

Isis:

Oh poor baby. She stole your voice.

(she concentrates for a moment)

Return.

Angelus's mouth snaps open and a white mist flies into it. He coughs and clears his throat

Angelus:

Thank you. Do you have any idea what it's like to be quiet for hours on end?

Isis:

Actually yes. But that's not why I came.

Angelus:

First off. Who the hell are you?

Isis:

You're Queen my Love. But you can call me Isis.

Angelus:

Isis? Gladial told Angel about you. You're responsible for me being here? Right?

Isis:

Me and a little help from my friend. Who is just dying to meet you. Don't you want to meet her?

Angelus:

Well right now. I really want you to wriggle...

Isis:

As you wish.

She leans down and nibbles on his ear, her body swirling slowly ontop of his. Angelus sighs.

Angelus:

Mmm...

Isis:

I'll do everything you want me to. Just if you do something for me.

Angelus:

And what would that be?

Isis:

Tell me... tell me what you want.

Angelus:

I want you to let me out of these things.

Isis:

I dunno. I kinda like you all sweet and helpless.

Gladial:

(o.s)

Isis. I should've known.

She and the camera turns to reveal Gladial standing in the doorway, arms crossed, septer in hand.

Isis:

Hello Gladial. Long time no see. Aurora sends her love. Well... her venemous death threats... sending her to a dark hell. Not exactly winning her over.

Gladial doesn't reply. Isis climbs off of Angel and turns to face Gladial

Isis:

Oh. I'm so scared. What are you gonna do?

Gladial's septer begins to swirl.

Gladial:

Leave this place Isis. Never return.

Isis:

Sorry, can't do that.

Gladial:

Sorry. I wasn't asking.

She raises her septer. Magic flows from it and spills onto the wall. It looks like ink for a moment before it spreads and becomes an violently swirling portal.

Gladial:

Leave this place. Isis. Never return.

Isis:

You seek to banish me! I--

Gladial waves her hand and into the portal Isis flies. It shrinks and closes up behind her.

Angelus opens his mouth to say something

Gladial:

Not a word.

He closes it.

Gladial turns and leaves. BUT, now we discover that Angelus is smiling to himself. Because in his hand is folded, a brass key. He laughs softly.


	5. Chapter 5

INT-ANGEL INVESTIGATIONS-UPSTAIRS EARLY DAY

CORDILLIA is perched at her desk, looking at a computer screen when the door opens. In it stands a rather worn out looking BUFFY. She has a bag drapped across her shoulders. Cordillia looks up from her screen and doesn't say anything. Buffy closes the door and stares back at her. In silence.

At last Cordillia says something

Cordillia:

What are you doing here?

Buffy:

I--

(she pauses, wondering how to explain)

I... Well I kinda thought... you know... That you ... you know n-needed my help.

Cordillia:

We're good.

Buffy:

Oh.

Cordillia:

Nice you stopped by though. Bye.

Buffy:

You're lying aren't you?

Cordillia:

Yep.

Buffy:

Where is he? Where's Angel?

Cordillia:

Let's just say. Angel's left the building.

Buffy:

What?

Cordillia:

Why don't you go downstairs and say hello to an old friend?

She looks at Cordillia. Then turns and walks down the stairs.

INT-BASEMENT

BUFFY pads through the rooms and into ANGEL'S BEDROOM. Gladial apparently isn't there.

INT-ANGEL'S BEDROOM

ANGELUS lays asleep on Angel's bed. BUFFY looks at him. Then at his chains. She winces. She moves to him and strokes back some of his hair. He stirs. And opens his eyes. He almost looks like he's back to himself. And to an unknowing Buffy. He is.

Buffy:

Hey.

Angelus smiles

Angelus:

Hey. What are you doing here?

Buffy:

I had a bad feeling. What are you doing all chained up?

Angelus:

We took a precaution against... well you don't need to worry about it. Okay. Just... why don't you help me get out of these things?

She looks at him for a moment, then says:

Buffy:

Okay. Where's the key?

Angelus:

I dunno. Can't you... ya know. Just break...

Buffy:

Why don't I get the key from Cordillia?

Angelus:

Why won't you just break them?

She looks at him, then walks to him, taking the chains in her hands

Buffy:

You sure?

Angelus nodds. He's almost free.

Buffy:

Can I ask you a question first?

Angelus:

Shoot.

Buffy:

Angelus. On a scale of one to ten. Just how dumb do you think I am?

Angelus raises an eyebrow.

Buffy:

Angel wouldn't ask me to break him free without giving me an answer. You gave it away when you didn't want me to get the key from Cordy.

Angelus:

But I had you going for a bit didn't I?

He laughs

Angelus:

So Buff. Long time no see.

Buffy:

Same here. What brings you to town?

Angelus:

A new player. Goes by the name of Isis. The other's 'll fill you in.

He smiles

Buffy:

What?

Angelus:

You look the same. How's... what was his name? Riley? Does he know you screwed me?

Buffy:

You're not...

Angelus:

Answer the question. Does he know about me?

Buffy:

Angel. You're not him. I slept with Angel. Not you.

Angelus:

But we've been through this a million times. I'm Angel. The true owner of this body. 'Till gyspies shoved a soul down my throat.

Buffy:

Really now? You should know by now that you and Angel are two totally different people.

Angelus:

We're not people. We're all just animals to you right?

Buffy:

No. You are. Angel's not.

Angelus:

But I told you. I'm Angel. He's me.

Buffy scoffs.

Angelus:

What? You think he's all good because he's got a soul? Each and every human has a soul. You know that. But look outside. What do you see? I see six billion people killing and hurting. You think he's some how imune to that? Nah uh Peaches. I'm in his head. I know. He's still the same. Like a nutered puppy. All that anger and hate and rage is still living, breathing and flowing deep inside of him. You think he's not like that? That he's ... above it?

Buffy:

Yes.

Angelus:

Boy are you wrong. If only you knew what your boy was thinking. Each and everytime he was alone with you... he wanted to hold you down... and drain each and every drop of your blood.

Buffy:

No...

Angelus:

Yeah. What did you think he was thinking while he screwed you? Do you think he wanted to be so soft and gentle? No. He wanted to pull that pillow out from under you... push it over your face.

Buffy:

No...

Angelus:

Yeah. He's an animal just like I am. All the naughty little things he thinks. You think I'm bad? I'm nothing compared to him. I mean whoa... a hundred years of anger and frustration building up inside of me... just waiting to burst out. God... think about how he's gotta be feeling. Hmmm. I'm evil? An animal? Sure. But at least I'm honest about it.

Buffy laughs,

Buffy:

You can't hurt me anymore. No you can't. Angel is good. Nothing but. You're just some son of a bitch wearing his face.

Angelus smiles at her. Buffy looks at him. They stare for a moment, then for a reason totally oblivious, they burst out laughing.

Angelus:

So Buff. How've you been?

Buffy:

Pretty good. And yourself?

Angelus:

Trapped inside of a persons body for a few years... then chained to a bed. I'd say pretty screwed over.

Buffy laughed.

Angelus:

You know. You never answered my question.

Buffy:

What?

Angelus:

Does Riley know about me? Or Angel?

Buffy sighs and shakes her head

Angelus:

Oh. I'm hurt...

She stands up off the end off the bed and paces a bit

Buffy:

It was just too complicated to tell him...

In the background Angelus works the key into the lock with his fingers, completely oblivious to Buffy, who's back is too him

Angelus:

Really now?

Buffy:

Yeah. I mean what would it sound like? Riley... I know I'm a vampire slayer and all...

Angel frees his arm and un locks the other

Buffy:

And I know how much you hate demons and vampires and that you like to hunt and kill and torture and lock them in rooms and do experiments on them and I know that I've even agreed with you some of the time.

Angel sits up and begins to un lock his feet.

Buffy:

And I help you slay demons and stuff but guess what? Well... I sorta fell madly in love with the most murderous vampire of all time and...

Angel gets his feet un locked and stands up stretching

Buffy:

I loved him completely and even though he tried to end the world and when he came back... I loved him again. Oh and guess what? When he gets happy he turns evil and goes on killing sprees.

Angel walks around the bed and approaches Buffy

Buffy:

Oh, and the kicker is... whenever he has sex is what makes him evil. And I had sex with him. That's right. The most evil vampire of all time. I boinked him.

Angel bawls his fist, smiling

Buffy:

And I just happened to leave that part out when I was telling you the story of my life.

She laughs and turns around to face him

Angelus:

You're right. It does sound dumb.

He punches her. She stumbles and falls but rolls over and gets to her feet. She rushes Angelus who punches her again, this time she manages to get a punch in of her own. He picks her up and slams her into the ground hard.

She recovers and kicks him, it lands but does little damage, Angelus does a roundhouse and sends her flying into the wall. She looks like she doesn't have much fight left in her. But Angelus kicks her just to be sure. He grabbs her arm and pulls her

Buffy:

(weakly)

No. Don't...

Angelus doesn't listen, he simply drages her and slams her onto the bed, chaining her up. He hits her once more, knocking her out and ties a pillowcase around her mouth as a gag.

Angelus:

Sleep tight.

He kisses her on the forehead before walking out of the room.


	6. Chapter 6

INT-ANGEL INVESTIGATION'S

BUFFY sits in a chair, holding an ice pack to her head. CORDILLIA and WESLEY are interegating her

Cordillia:

And you just let him go?

Buffy:

I think the huge bruise on my head goes to say that I didn't _let_ him go.

Cordillia:

But he's gone. God...

Buffy:

I don't even know how he got out. I was talking to him and I turned my back for one minuet and when I turned around he was out. He hit me and we faught...

Wesley:

It's best that we just calm down and find Angel before anything happens to him.

Buffy:

Or other people.

She sighs and stands up

Buffy:

If I was Angel... where would I go?

Wesley:

It'd had to be highly populated... he'd definatly want to feed.

Buffy:

Yeah. But highly populated... that's the whole L.A area. And the majority of southern California.

Cordillia:

(muttering to herself)

Save for Sunnydale.

Buffy:

But... if he'd want to feed, that doesn't mean that the area would be highly populated.

She sighs She thinks, realizing. Her mind flashes back to when he hit her the first time

--Buffy turns around. Angelus's fist drives into her face

Buffy:

He didn't break the chains.

Wesley:

Beg pardon?

Buffy:

He didn't break the chains. Which is why I didn't hear him... or how he managed to chain me back up. He had to have a key.

Wesley:

A key... but who...

Cordillia:

Isis.

(she turns to Buffy)

Some evil chick who wants to rid Angel of his soul for a reason we have yet to find out.

Buffy:

And has Angel met this Isis?

Wesley:

Yes. Last night. She came in. But she was banished

Buffy:

How long was she alone with Angel before she was banished?

Wesley:

I dunno. A few minuets.

Buffy:

In all that time she could've told him how to find her, given him the key...

She puts down the towel filled with ice and stands up

Buffy:

I should go track him. See if I can catch up to him.

Wesley:

Yes... and we'll see what we can find on this Isis.

Buffy sighs

Buffy:

Weapons downstairs?

Wesley:

How'd you know?

Buffy:

Hmmm. Knowing Angel who's like James Bond and sleeps with a stake under his pillow... it wasn't a hard guess.

She stands up.

INT-ALLEY-NIGHT

ANGELUS leads a clearly drunk woman into an alley and leans her against the wall. He kisses her gently.

Drunk woman:

You're the first person I've been with since my boyfriend been well... almost 7 months.

Angelus:

That's sad.

Angelus kisses her kneck.

Drunk woman:

It's nice to... AHH.

Angelus bites her and begins to drink from her. The woman screams really really loud. A police siren blares.

Angelus lifts his head up, face morphing to normal, blood still on his mouth.

Two officers step out of the car.

Drunk woman:

He bit me!

The officers un holster their guns

Officer #1:

Alright Buddy, back away, slowly...

Angelus smiles to himself and slowly backs away from the woman

Officer #1:

(cont'd)

Hands in the air.

Angel raises his hands, still very slowly.

Officer #1:

Alright, now walk to me, slowly.

Angelus:

You sure about that?

The officers pause

Angelus:

I mean, I just took a chomp out of a poor girls neck. No telling what I might do.

They falter for just a moment, a moment too long. Angelus flicks his wrist to reavel the wrist stakes. Only he has loaded them with daggers instead of stakes. They shoot into his hands and Angel throws them at the cops. One hits one in the neck and one lands in the others chest.

They scream in agony

Angelus smiles at them. Then returns to the girl.

Angelus:

Now. Where were we?

She quivers in fear.

Angelus stroaks her cheek softly. He then abrubtly snaps her kneck. Her body falls to the ground and he turns to the officers.

Angelus:

Now, officers, I believe you're supposed to read me my rights.

The one with the dagger in his neck has passed out, possibly dead and the other with the dagger in his chest, reaches for his dropped gun. Angelus steps on his hand.

Angelus:

Bad idea. Bullets don't kill me. However.

He picks up the gun and holds it to the officers palm.

Angelus:

Wanna see what they do to you?

He pulls the twigger and fires a hole into his hand. The officer cries out in pain.

Angelus:

Now. We're gonna have a whole lot of fun, but first. I'm a little bit hungry.

Angel walks back over to the woman and burries his face into her neck. Drinking hungrily.

INT-TEMPLE

ISIS sways gently to music heard only to herself. Aurora sits in Isis's throne, annoyed.

Isis:

The air sings. Can't you hear it?

Aurora doesn't reply

Isis:

It sings a sirens song. Whispering of evil and promises of power. Singing lovely lullibys to me.

She thrusts one hip to the side and then sways again, her skirt moving with her.

Isis:

Our boy draws near.

Aurora:

I know.

Isis smiles.

Isis:

Are you doubting me?

Aurora:

In all honesty? Yes.

Isis:

Relax Love. I told you. I create my own portal, summoning demons that will run over this earth.

She runs a hand over herself

Isis:

Turning day to night. Ridding the world of purity and chastity. Filling it with lust.

(she cooes)

And evil. And me, and you, and Angelus. We will be Gods. For all those demons, will belong to me.

Aurora smiles at her

Aurora:

You and you alone?

Isis glares at her

Isis:

Do you question me? Are you forgetting that I brought you forth from the darkest of hells? Are you?

Aurora:

No.

Isis:

Then shut up, sit back and enjoy the ride.

She inhales with pleasure, much like Drusilla when she sees something she enjoys. Isis runs a hand across herself. And through her hair

Isis:

Pain is his gift. I see it now. All that he's causing. And his lust for it.

INT-BASEMENT

Probably the basement of some old factory. There are tables and old machinery. Angelus has lit up an apparent oven, possibly used in welding.

The cop is suspended from chains, hanging by his hands. He's bloody and brusied. Angelus watches him. Gun in hand.

Angelus:

You know. I never did have any respect for the law.

He aims and fires, the bullet lands in the cops leg. He screams

Angelus:

Always telling me what to do. Holding your head up high. Higher than others, because... what? You've got a badge and a gun?

Angelus sighs

Angelus:

I used to enjoy this so much. I'm not sure why I don't now.

The cop glares at him. Angel picks up the dagger that lays on a table beside him and runs it across the cops face. He laps up the blood.

Angelus:

It used to be so enjoyable. Maybe I should just let you go. What do you think?

The cop nodds

Angelus:

I love to hear that! That you still think you're leaving here alive. Pity really. You should know better. But I guess they don't teach that at the academy.

Angelus sighs and drops the dagger.

Angelus:

But of course if I did let you go, you'd die before you found help. You wouldn't be able to stand or walk, probably wouldn't even be able to crawl. I mean especially after I break your legs.

The cops eyes widen.

Angelus:

Should I cut them off first? Then break them? Or leave them attatched break them then cut them off? That sounds good. What do you think?

Officer #1:

I think you're crazy.

Angelus:

True. I am. But hey, I'm a pretty happy fella'.

He walks back to the table to pick up a piece of cloth. He ties a knot in it and wraps it around his head like a gag.

Angelus:

And I'm just dying to do something with fire. A blow torch cool with you? I mean because I have to close the wounds up so I need something that burns...

Angel looks back to the gun.

Angelus:

(picking it up)

You know. I've always hated these things. They make killing so easy, so simple you know? I mean, to really really enjoy a kill. It has to be done... perfect. Up close. Just shooting someone... not fun...

Angelus sighs.

Angelus:

I'm gonna need some more supplies for this...

He stands a grabs his jacket.

Angelus:

Stick around.

He slids into it and walks off.


	7. Chapter 7

INT-ANGEL INVESTIGATIONS

WESLEY BUFFY and CORDILLIA stand at his desk, piled with books.

Wesley:

No luck?

Buffy:

Not exactly. I did find one of his messes. Killed a girl and apparently two cops. One of which happens to be missing. Any luck on your end?

Wesley:

There's no main mentionings of Isis. Well, at least not in the books that we own. I just wonder what could she be planning.

Buffy:

Um. I could call Giles, see what he can pull. You guys keep looking, in the mean time I'll try for Angel again.

INT-BASEMENT

A needle is seen being squeezed. Some blue liquid squirts out. The background unblurs to reveal the officer still chained up. Angel is the one holding the needle, he frowns at the man, then looks at the needle.

Angelus:

Do you know what this is?

(pausing)

Of course you don't. It's a mysitcal compound. Beautiful drug really. Keeps the heart pumping blood flowing. Keeps you alive.

He picks up another needle, filled with green.

Angelus:

This. This keeps you awake. SO, basically. I could take you apart piece by piece and make sure you stay awake and feel every bit of it.

(he laughs his usual sadistic laugh)

Isn't life grand?

He smiles and stabs the needle into his arm. Then followed by the blue.

Angelus:

Now. I think it's time for you to make your peace with God.

He moves to the table and picks up a rather large sledge hammer. Apparently he was serious about breaking his legs.

Officer #1:

Why should I? I've done nothing wrong.

Angelus:

You sure about that? I mean think. How many people have you killed? Shot? Wounded? Beaten? Proved that you can put the 'brutal' in police brutality.

Officer #1:

They were ...

Angelus:

People right? I mean I'm sure they didn't want to be shot as much as you don't want to be here with me?

(the cop opens his mouth)

Are you going to tell me that you didn't do anything wrong? You killed. As far as I'm concerned you're as bad as me. I mean I take lives without remorse. As do you. Do you ever think about how many children are going to be waiting for the rest of their lives for Daddy to come home?

Angelus looks at him. Slinging the sledgehammer over his shoulder

Angelus:

Do you have any children?

Officer:

A girl. 16.

Angelus:

You're lying to me aren't you?

The officer doesn't reply

Angelus:

Nice shot. Working at the guilt side of me. Nice. But sadly for you I don't have a conscious. So I forbear.

He puts the gag in his mouth. Angelus takes a step back and in complete baseball stance, swings the sledgehammer.

INT-ANGEL INVESTIGATIONS

GLADIAL has at last returned and has a book open in her hands

Gladial:

Let me get this straight. Angelus escaped, you guys have no idea where he is and he killed two, possibly three people since I was gone... which has been about 16 hours.

WESLEY shakes his head in shame.

CORDILLIA however calmly replies

Cordillia:

Pretty much.

Gladial scoffs

Gladial:

This is ridiculous.

Wesley:

I really really agree.

Gladial:

I need to find Isis.

Wesley:

Do you know what Isis is planning?

Gladial:

Something along the lines of over running the world with demons. So, I need to find Isis.

She turns and leaves.

INT-TEMPLE

AURORA still sits on ISIS'S THRONE watching ISIS sway, annoyed.

Aurora:

Shall I go fetch him?

Isis:

He'll come to us. Do not worry.

Aurora:

It's been hours. I'm growing impatient.

Aurora stands up

Aurora:

And that's not something that happens very often. I mean, being rendered paralized in a hell dimension for milenia. You learn to be really really patient. But this is really trying me. You know?

Isis:

I understand. But dear Aurora. I must wonder, how do you feel about my plan.

Aurora:

(annoyed)

You don't want to know.

Isis:

And how'd you go from good to evil?

Aurora:

Hmm. I guess it just over took me.

She slinks down the steps.

Aurora:

Power flowed through me. Darkness. But my dear sister Gladial, she didn't understand that never accepted it. But now. I want revenge for what she's done to me. I want evil to fill even the highest of dimensions. To reach her sacred home.

Isis:

All in due time. But now, let's turn our attention to our boy.


	8. Chapter 8

(If the script form is bothering you, yell at me in a review and if I get enough i'll write it in story form. Just let me know!)

A.N. -INTInterior

EXT Exterior

INT-BASEMENT

The officer is still alive and ANGELUS stands in front of the oven that apparently has weapons heating up on it. He shifts one and pulls out a rather large cleaver.

The officer quivers in fear

Angelus:

Oh chill. It'll only hurt a bit.

(he laughs)

Don't you hate when doctors say that?

He sizes the man up and down. Then drops the cleaver.

Angelus:

That's not going to work.

The man sighs in relief.

Angelus walks back over to his table.

Angelus:

Where... oh here you are.

A chainsaw reves up

Angelus:

God I love these things.

Flash to later into the BASEMENT

We see the blood stained chainsaw on the floor. Blood dripping. Camera pans up, from the officers missing legs to his face. Which is mad with pain. Blood dribbles from his mouth and stains his gag and shirt.

ANGELUS sits on the floor leaning against the wall.

Angelus:

Now what do I do? I could try and sew them back on but I'm just not in the mood. Hmm...

Angelus sighs.

Angelus:

I guess I should put you out of your missery.

Angelus walks to his table and picks up a vile of yellow. He injects it into the officers neck.

Angelus:

And this, reverses your blood flow. Pretty soon. You'll litreally be crying blood. Oh, and the pain is going to be incredibable.

(as he's walking off)

Toodles.

INT-TEMPLE

ISIS and AURORA argue

Aurora:

Why can't I go get him? He's wasting precious time.

Isis:

Because I have faith in him.

Angelus:

(o.s)

You do? I'm flattered.

Camera turns.

ANGELUS stands against a wall, smiling. ISIS and AURORA too smile.

Isis:

At long last. Took you some time.

Angelus:

Yeah. I ran into a cop. Tortured him. I simply couldn't resist it.

INT-ANGEL INVESTIGATIONS

GLADIAL stands in battle stance, septer in hand

Gladial:

I've found Isis. A temple underground. We must get to her as soon as possible.

Cordillia:

(to Wesley)

Should we wait for Buffy?

Wesley:

If she's tracking Angel she'll find him.

Cordillia:

Right.

The head out

INT-WOODS-NIGHT

It's very dense and thick as GLADIAL WESLEY and CORDILLIA try to make their way through.

Gladial:

I cannot belive I didn't find her sooner. This temple... it's one of the only places left of us Guardians. Mainly the cicrle of six. She would stay there, just to mock me.

Cordillia:

I cannot belive I came here in my new boots. Great. This stain is so never comming off.

Gladial:

I shall go up ahead, see if there is any danger.

She melts away into the trees.

Cordillia stumps her toe on a rock

Cordillia:

OWW! Element of surprise my foot.

Wesley:

We may still have that element of you would just keep your ruddy mouth shut.

Cordillia:

Please. Like anyone could sneak through this stuff...

(A branch smacks her in the face)

Ow. They probably already...

Buffy:

(o.s)

Hey guys.

Cordillia screams.

Camera turns to revel Buffy standing there, weilding her sword.

Buffy:

Looks like we lost the element of surprise. I tracked Angel. He's up ahead.

Wesley:

We know.

They continue to walk

Buffy:

Anymore on this Isis?

Wesley:

Yes, we found out her plans. She plans to over-run this dimension with demons. Demons that'll follow her every command.

Buffy:

That's her grand master plan. God has no one learned from the mistakes of the Master? The 'Old Ones' aint commin' here.

(she stubbes her toe)

OW!

Cordillia:

(to wesley)

See? No one.

Buffy:

(she looks down)

Hey...

It's a branch. But turns out to be a door knob to a secret entrance she opens the door and looks down

Buffy:

Why do super villans always have to have hidden entrances. Don't they know by now that it's only their downfall?

She turns and looks down the path. It's really dark

Buffy:

It's dark down there.

But none the less she shruggs it off and slides down. A beat later she calls up

Buffy:

Come on down. It's safe. And oldly smelly.

Wesley slides down then comes Cordillia

REVIEW PLEASE


End file.
